1. Background
The invention generally relates to the field of guitar bodies for use in electric guitars and a method of manufacturing guitar bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of a guitar, such as an electric guitar, includes both an ornamental aspect and a functional aspect. Typically, electric guitars have a solid body made from a flat plank or board of wood. The perimeter of the body can be machined to have a variety of shapes to provide the guitar with the desired aesthetics and features necessary for coupling with the functional elements of the guitar such as the neck, strings, bridge, pickup coils, selector switches, etc. Typical solid body guitars can be very heavy and shaping of the body for comfort and ease of use can be limited by the thickness of the wood. In addition, the design aesthetics of solid body guitars are typically limited to the two-dimensional cut-out shape of the guitar body.